Travel Between Two World
by KuronekoX1304
Summary: Reality and Virtual are two worlds interconnected;only known to a few.A girl from Reality,who was brought to the Virtual by an unknown woman wearing a black cloak and calling her master?What will lies ahead of her,which world to choice?Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

Author: KuronekoX1304

Summary: There is a world out there where lies all the things beyond people understanding. A girl who face too much yet little at the same time have finally taken her first step toward it. What will lie ahead of her? Will she finally find her peace or will she continue to be drowning in darkness...

Chapter 1: The Beginning

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where...where am I?" I muttered as I wondered around in the total darkness. I had no idea how I ended up here. All I remembered was that I had just finished reading my novel before going to bed. '_Is this a dream?_' That is the only reason that is makes sense enough to explain my situation. '_Well...if this is my dream, then I have no choice but to wait for myself to wake up. But then again, these is weird!_' When I say weird, it really means something...

As in my entire life, my entire dreams are all weird one. I know if you say that it's not surprise if it's weird. But is it normal for a person to always dream about alien, mystery quest and even a world have things that should not exist, having friends that exist only in dream, put myself in deadly situation. I even one time dream about clone trying to take over the world, I & my friends become small and go to bug world. The most ridiculous of all is dream about situation that will happen many months later. If you still insist this is normal then I had no word to say...

I was so in my thought that I had no idea there is a person right beside me!

"Master..." The person had finally spoken.

"Huh! What!" I was shock by the sudden voice and quickly turn to look who there. But all I saw was just only darkness that seems to spread out endlessly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted toward the voice.

Although in such situation, I should be afraid but yet my heart seem to feel relieve for some reason.

"But master, I'm standing right in front of you. Hmm... Maybe this place is too dark for you to see me," the voice answers my question then softly mumbles to herself. (Don't ask me, I just know that the person is a she) I try to let my eyes adjust to the darkness and see that person. I used to read book in the middle of the night where I leave the light off, in case my parent caught me, so my eyesight is better than others in the dark. In fact I find comfort in the dark than light. But I still can't see that person; all I see is just darkness itself...

Suddenly, the place starts to light up. Although it is still dark but it has enough light to let me see the person in front of me. My first thought is that '_is she a grim reaper?_' As she was wearing a big black cloak that cover herself from head to toes. '_How can I see her when she's dress like that!_' she takes off the hood of the cloak to let me see her face. Which was quite annoying as she's tall even for a woman, I have to look up and strain my neck. What I saw had taken the breath out of me...

Her face was breath-taking. She has a long black hair that is so like the darkness itself. Her eyes are black but when you look closer, it's actually dark brown. The way she look at you, like she can see through straight to your soul. Her features look so perfect that you can't find a single flaw in it. She looks white yet not pale and has a nice colour in it. Overall, she's the most beautiful person I even saw. '_Ah heck, she look like she's not from this world... wait a second, this is just a dream! I make her up! She's not real!_' I yell in my head and yet my heart believes otherwise. She looks so familiar for some reason, yet I can't remember where I have seen her before...

"Like what you see", she smirk at me, have an amuse look on her face.

"Huh! WHAT! No way! Are you sure you are a female?" I stop staring and can't seem to stop myself from asking the question. Since there's a possible that 'she' is actually a 'he' that just look like female.

"Now I'm a female, why asking?" she reply with that look still on her face.

"Just confirming, as that's weird for you to say that to the same sex unless... omg! Are you a..." I suddenly realize some things and can't bring myself to finish the sentence...

She stares blankly at me for a minute then turn away, the body trembling. Trying to use hand to stifle some giggles but eventually decided to laugh out loud."Hahaha... of course not! I was born as a female and I don't swing that way. Even if I am there's no way I will interested in a brat like you. Anyway I just like to tease you a bit, no harm done." She replies with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not a brat, I'm 16!" I say with annoyance and try not sound like a kid.

"Oh really!~ well you are still 15 since your birthday haven't come yet but even so that is still consider a brat to me and look like one too. Anyway, there's no point in staying here. Follow me; I will bring you back to the house." She finally gets to business and start to walk away.

'_How in the world she know my birthday? And what is with the house?_' I got so many questions circling around in my head. "Whatever..." I give up asking as she probably gives me answer that lead to more questions. I quickly follow her in case lost in this mass of darkness to nowhere.

"Oh! I just know everything. By the way, I don't need to read mind to know what you thinking. Since you are easy to read, it all just shows on your face." She says like she knows what I was thinking. I was stunning to hear this, as all these years I been wearing a mask for so long that I no longer know whether my emotions is real or just fake it...

We continue to walk until saw a light right ahead of us."Just walk toward it, then it's done." She say like she knows what is beyond that light and what does she mean by its done? '_What have to be done? I guess I will found out sooner or later._' I sigh and have no choice but to follow and walk toward the light. The light is so bright that I have to shut my eyes before it go blind. Suddenly I found myself no longer walking but actually...**floating**?

I open my eyes to saw that, what in front of me is like the ceiling of a room. '_Huh? When did I end up in bed? Oh! So I finally awake now... That weird, the ceiling didn't have any stars..._' Many thought run through my head as my ceiling have many stars that can glow in dark, pasted on it since young ago. I get up to take a look around the room. _'This room definitely is not mine...Where the hell am I!_' I yell in my mind as I slip out of the bed to walk about.

The room was much bigger compare to mine, yet it looks empty, not much of a thing in here. A king size bed locates in the middle of the room, a nightstand beside it. At the right side of the room, there's nothing only a door that led to bathroom. The left side also have a door, although it look slightly different. I continue to look around the left side of the room. There have a chair and what look like a study desk. I walk toward it to take a closer look. It has all the stationeries and materials needed to work. What I like is that it arrange in a neatly order, look like the person that live here like tidy. I move toward the door, wondering what could have lay beyond this door. The different is that it is open by pushing sideway. The moment I step inside, I was speechless...

I realize this is a wardrobe, since there are so many clothes in here. From formal wear, evening gown, casual wear to even for outdoor, winter clothes are all in there. The owner must be rich to own all these, as I also saw jewellery display at there. I don't even want to look at the racks of different types of shoe. At the end of the room, it stood a tall mirror for me to look at myself fully. I look at the mirror and again another shock came. It seems no good to get so many surprises in one day. I didn't notice of what I was wearing until now and by looking at it feel weird. I was wearing a black silk nightgown, one which will never wear it in my entire life, due to the fact that it's expensive and I don't think I have the good figure to wear. Although it feel good on my skin and been dream of wanting to wear. But that not what had shock me, it's my face!

'_That is my face, but at the same time it's not._' I thought as I stare hard at my reflection. Even if I hardly look into the mirror, that didn't mean I don't know how I look like. The more I look, the more I think my face look like somebody. I was so focus in thought that I wasn't aware there's another person entering the room."Like what you see", she say the same line again but this time round is about me. I turn to glare at her, didn't want to answer. She's standing near the doorway, have a huge grin on her face, feeling amuse at something I don't know. That annoy the hell out of me and I don't feel like be good anymore."What so funny! Say something! Damn it!" I spoke a bit louder than usual as I know she will not stop that grin of her!

"Still don't get it, do you?" She no longer smiles and looks serious. '_Huh? What she mean by that? Wait...She's looking at the mirror..._' I follow her to look at the mirror. At first I don't understand what wrong with it then the more I look... Then I finally realize it.

"OMG! How could this possible! I must be dreaming!" I look back forward between our reflections in the mirror, can't believe what I saw.

**I was looking at another me...**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Author note: yes! Finally finish chapter 1, which was quite a long one with only just the talk and thinking. I rewrite quite a few time. Since need to say out the detail and all. I had wanted to write this out even since I dream about it. Yes~ my ideas mostly came from my dream. Sorry for all the grammar & spelling mistake. English is not my main mother tongue. It sure took me a lot time to tidy up the details in this chapter. This story will be a long shot and most of the main characters will come out on the next few chapters later, depend on the flow of the story. I will slowly introduce more of what is about the world now she's at. I know I didn't tell u her name since that person calls her master. This will all explain on the next chapter. Mainly I will do a lot of crossover to other animes, one of the things that link to the world. Lastly hope u will enjoy read this story. please review! Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 2: The other me

_"Who the heck are you and what this place is!" I glare and ask her, feel scare for the answer. "I think you already know the answer to that..." she reply and led me outside of the house."As for another question, it's quite difficult to explain, since you are quite not at your world anymore..."_

_'What!'_


	2. Chapter 2 The Other Me

Author: KuronekoX1304

Title: Travel between two World

Summary: There is a world out there, where lies all the things beyond people understanding. A girl who face too much yet little at the same time had taken her first step toward it. What will lies ahead of her? Will she find her peace or continue to drown in darkness?

Chapter 2: The Other Me

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Previously

_"Still don't get it, do you?" She no longer smiles and looks serious. 'Huh? What she mean by that? Wait...She's looking at the mirror...' I follow her to look at the mirror. At first I don't understand what wrong with it then the more I look... Then I finally realize it._

_"OMG! How could this possible! I must be dreaming!" I look back forward between our reflections in the mirror, can't believe what I saw._

_**I was looking at another me...**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now...

Both of us remain silence for a while. I just couldn't believe it, but then again, if this is just a dream then it's possible. Somehow I doubt it and just continue to stare at the mirror, no word come out of my mouth. She seems to consider on what to say after all these's very hard to explain.

"Yes and No..." She finally spoke up to break the silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I'm unsure but have an idea of what she's talking on.

"I just answer your questions, even though you didn't speak out loud. I guess you could say that you're dreaming but this world really exists, just like real world. As for your main question, that's a long story."

She stops saying and turn to walk back to the room. I quietly follow her while thinking of what she had just said. 'What does she mean by that and what's real world? Is she meant my world?' Back to the room, she has pulled the chair to the side of the bed to sit.

"Come here, I will tell you everything you want to know," she says while patting on the bed to tell me to sit. I had no choice but to do so if I want answer. After saw me settle down, she took a deep breath and start to explain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The more straightforward answer is that I'm another you that exist in this Virtual world."

"Virtual world?"

"That's just one of the many names of this world."

"Does that mean 'real world' is what you call of my world?"

"That right! Hmm... It's seemed like you are not as clueless as you act like..." She mumbles the last part to herself.

"So what do you mean by this is dreaming yet really exist?"

"Well, first you must know how both worlds are link. Both is co-exist, support each other, in different dimension. But there's a barrier that separate them and prevent any travel way. Due to this, both worlds unaware of its existence, the only ones who know and can travel between two worlds are through connection, Example like us."

"Connection? Does this mean this's like a parallel world?"

"Not really, since there's only a few connections exist and you are the first one to cross to this world."

"What! Why?"

"The chances of having connections are very slim and even so it's just one of the few conditions that needed to travel between two worlds."

"How connections happen? What are the conditions?"

"As I say it's a long story, it's best to go one step at a time, in case you get confuse."

"I already confuse since when you give me answer, it just led me to more questions."

"But so far, you understand right?"

I nodded my head once.

"Good! Now then let's conti... "Before she could finish her sentence, another voice interrupts her.

"Kat~ Lunch is ready!" A nice bell-like voice could be heard from down stair. That person should be a female too, judging by her voice.

"Okay I'm coming...Big Sis!" She walks out of the room to reply. When she returns to address me again, she notices the show of disbelieve on my face. At first she wonders what wrong and then after realizing, an evil like grin start to spread across her face.

"What! ~ I thought since we're the same, so it shouldn't be a surprise if we also have the same name as well~" She say with that singing-like voice of her and it annoy me.

'WHAT! Does that mean this is actually no different from my world! Ah Hell... This is the worst, to live another hating life again at here...' I start to sulk in my own negative thought when she calls my attention again.

"Hello~ Are you still here, stop daydream. Now let's go and have some lunch before continue the topic. By the way, Big Sis's cooking you must try, it's the best~" She say as she left the room.

"Who's this Big Sis? If this is like my world, I'm the eldest child in the family." I say as I follow her out of the room.

*sigh* "Didn't I tell you that this is not a parallel world. Beside the connection between us, the rest is totally different, although I'm still the eldest in this family. 'Big Sis' is just the nickname everybody call her, I'm just follow suit, as for the reason why, you naturally will know it one." She replies while walking down the stair toward the dining room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: I know this chapter is quite short but I want to do one thing at a time and to fit the title. So pls bear with it, but in return I try to update faster. pls review! Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 3: First family member 'Big Sis' & the secret country

_"This is a small town. Well... use to be until I expand it over the years, also known as Longevity Village. It's one of the two towns on this country. Another town is just only beside with a long river separate them both. It's located just beside Japan. This country never recorded into the world map, due to some reasons. So not many people know this place, in fact they thought this doesn't exist at all."_

"_There's still one more thing I need to know."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I still go back to my world?"_

_"..."_


	3. Chapter 3 First family member 'Big Sis'

Author: KuronekoX1304

Title: Travel between two World

Summary: There is a world out there, where lies all the things beyond people understanding. A girl who face too much yet little at the same time had taken her first step toward it. What will lies ahead of her? Will she find her peace or continue to drown in darkness?

Chapter 3: First family member 'Big Sis' & the secret country

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Previously

_"Who's this Big Sis? If this is like my world, I'm the eldest child in the family." I say as I follow her out of the room._

_*sigh* "Didn't I tell you that this is not a parallel world. Beside the connection between us, the rest is totally different, although I'm still the eldest in this family. 'Big Sis' is just the nickname everybody call her, I'm just follow suit, as for the reason why, you naturally will know it one." She replies while walking down the stair toward the dining room._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now...

As I quietly follow her, I take notice of my surrounding. Outside of the room, it's a long hallway of rooms on both sides. At the centre have a grand staircase that seem to be leading to first floor. The room that I stay is the nearest to the staircase. As I walk down toward the front hall, I realize that this house is really big; like a mansion. The front hall ceiling reaches to the second floor. The bottom side of the stair had pathway that led deep into the house. When I reach the bottom, I saw the pathway actually have rooms on one side. The right side, from what I saw is a kitchen.

"Big Sis, prepare one more set." She says toward the kitchen and then continues her way to the dining table there.

The dining place is located in front of the kitchen which also just beside the front hall. I feel weird to see there's actually got people make the dining place at just beside the front hall and so open.

"Okay~ but who is coming?" The same bell-like voice could be heard from the kitchen, but this time I can saw her.

Just finish saying, she start to walk out of the kitchen. From the moment I saw her, I was thinking are they really related? Since I can't find any similar traits between them. She look completely different from my another me.

The first thought came to my mind was that if another me is like darkness then this person is like lightness itself. She looks petite yet still taller than me. She had a bright golden long hair and the crystal clear blue eyes. Just like that person, she also look so beautiful and perfect but in her own way. The most important part is that unlike that person who looks so creepy, like a grim reaper; she seems to have this warm and smoothing air around her. This is what makes me think she's like lightness. The light from the window make her look like an angel even though she's wear a pink apron.

"Oh my... Are you master?" she looks at me with a happy face.

For a while, I completely stunned at there, don't know how to react.

"Well...err..." I have no idea how to reply, since I don't really understand what she is saying.

"Of course she is, can't you see we look exactly the same," another me help me to reply Big Sis.

"Oh right, haha, silly me. Well then, I better get back to work. It's so great to finally see you. By the way, it's not really good to sleep so much you know." Big Sis start to walk away but then stop when another me speak.

"Big Sis, you know. She's not really sleeping, just only an empty shell lying on the bed waiting for the soul to come."

"... Oh I see, but saying it's just an empty shell, isn't it a bit..." Big Sis looks at my way once while she's saying and didn't finish her sentence. But we know what it's she trying to say.

"What wrong with saying that! It's true anyway. That's not her real body, I just created as since it's not good for her to wander around here in spirit form." another me reply and then seated at the end of the long table.

"Can both of you don't talk about me as if I'm not here." I finally speak up and seated at the opposite end of the table.

"Hn"

"Oh! Sorry about that. Well then, hope you enjoy the food." Big Sis happily half skips half walk back to the kitchen.

After that, we eat our lunch in silence…

The lunch was delicious, Big Sis sure know how to cook. Although, most of the time, I don't know what the food was. I look at the long table and then sigh.

"Does this really necessary," I say after sighing and my another me raise an eyebrow at it.

"Well yeah, since the house had quite a number of people." she say after no doubt reading my mind again.

"Just how many is that? I bet my whole class can sit at here and still have seat left." I make a face as I say, thinking this is like some sort of rich noble people do.

"No, I didn't do this to show off how rich I am. Hmm... Actually I have lost count, since they always stay and go as they please. Usually if everybody is here, this table just simple won't be enough. We need to bring out extra more tables and chairs. I'm sure you will find out later at dinner time." She replies and again with that amusing look on her face.

"Huh? What's does that mean and where is everybody?" I ask as I notice beside us and big sis, I don't see others around.

"Most of them are all out for school or work. Some just hang out who know where. I don't really care anyway. So want to go out for a walk?" she stands up and walks out of the front door.

I follow suit as I was curious about the outside look. We walk quite a path before pass the front gate, I look back to check out the house. 'I guess my other me come from a rich family' I though as I saw the house, no wait… it should be mansion. A really big mansion!

"What's wrong?" my another me ask as she saw me staring at the house.

"..." I say nothing and continue to walk.

As we walk around I notice that this place might be at countryside since I didn't see any building. The air feel refreshing and it seem the nature is being preserve at here. I hardly got saw any car, only people walking or cycling. This place not bad, unlike the city fills with pollution and people always seem to be in a hurry.

"It seems to me that you like this town master, I'm glad", my another me spoke up to break the silence between us.

"I guess so, town?"

"This is a small town. Well... use to be until I expand it over the years, also known as Longevity Village. It's one of the two towns on this country. Another town is just only beside with a long river separate them both."

"Shouldn't it be a state instead of a town?"

"It not that big enough to be call as a state, beside I prefer it this way." she say with a knowing smile, while I have no idea what is she thinking.

"That mean this country is sure small."

"Of course since this country is the smallest in the world and it's an island..."

"Smallest... Island? Does that mean this is Singapore!" I look around to check if this is my country which is not, I can bet my life on it.

"No, it's located just beside Japan. This country never recorded into the world map, due to some reasons. So not many people know this place, in fact they thought this doesn't exist at all."

"As if I will believe! I'm a history student, but I never heard of an island beside Japan and how come it's not in the map? There is no way they will allow this and there is hardly any secrets in the world as this big." Even as I say, there is doubt in my mind.

"Quite true in a sense as with now the media and the ever advancing technology. It's quite hard to hide anything but that doesn't mean it can't happen. You just have to find ways to do it." The smiling face she now wearing, gives me the chill.

"It seems I need to relearn everything at here." I say bitterly, thinking just how different this world is.

"Not really necessary, this Earth is the exact copy of yours. It's just that this Island is man-made. In fact I think compare to others; you have more knowledge about this side of world."

"This side of the world... as in the weird stuff?"

"Sort of I guess... hmm... here I thought that you have dreamt of wanting this yet so far your reaction is more of feeling troubled than happy."

"Why would I be happy if you one day woke up find yourself in another world and saw another self. It's already better that I didn't go crazy and just how you know what I want! ... Wait! Don't answer that." I bitterly say when I saw she is about to answer my question."You know what! I don't care anymore. Since I'm going to stay in this world, I might as well enjoy it. But there's still one more thing I need to know. I look at her in the eyes seriously.

"Yes? I will tell you anything you want to know, no need to be so serious."

"Can I still go back to my world?"

"..." she keeps quiet for a while to consider my question but seem like hours to me.

"Why would you want to go back when it seem to me, you hated it so much and can forget about deny it. You know I'm another you, I know everything about you, and even how you feel and think."

"I don't plan to deny it and yes I hate it. If you really know me then you should know better, even I hate it that doesn't mean I 'm going to leave it. It's my life and I plan to finish it till the end, no matter how worse it is. I'm not going to let you anyhow decide for me, even if you're another me. Anyway, just answer my question already!"

"Yes, you can go back. You just wake up that all."

"Just like that! No saying weird spells, do some strange ritual or any other things!"

"Yes, you just simply wake up that all. Since I already open the path, you can easily travel between two worlds, although you can only come through dream way."

"... But I wake up? I never try to make myself wake up before. Usually it just did."

"Well... If that is the case, you just have to wait and let yourself wake up by its own or maybe someone in the real world will wake you up then. In the meantime, why don't you go back room to rest?"

"What? I need to rest even in my own dream?" I ask in disbelief, thinking on how I myself sleeping in dream, only one word to describe weird!

*Sigh* "It seem that my words didn't reach you complete. Master, as I said earlier, to you it may be a dream since you come here through dream way. But this world truly exists. To make it simple, it's your spirit that came here and due to the fact that the body is I create so it won't feel or need anything. But I doubt the spirit doesn't. Beside while you are resting, you might go back to real world without you even notice it. Isn't that good for you?"

"..."

"Okay then let's go back~"

We start to walk back our trait to the house.

"Oh! Welcome back~" Big Sis greet us the moment we step into the house.

'She still busy in the kitchen' I thought as I only saw her sticking out her head out of the kitchen to see who come back before going back to do her stuff.

"I still have some work need to be done. I will be at my office if you need me. It's the first door nearest to the stair, opposite to your room. Bye!"

After that she turns and head straight to her office. As for me, I don't feel like explore the house yet so I decided to take her advice and head back to rest. It's seemed she is right after I lay in bed for a few minutes, my eyelid start to feel heavy. After awhile, I drift off into the darkness again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: This chapter I make it longer and it explain where the house is. I bet you all want to know what the people is that live in the house are. I know there is still got many things that will make you don't understand but pls be patient it will all slowly revealed as the story goes on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 4: Back to Reality


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Reality & School Life

Author: KuronekoX1304

Title: Travel between two World

Summary: There is a world out there, where lies all the things beyond people understanding. A girl who face too much yet little at the same time had taken her first step toward it. What will lies ahead of her? Will she find her peace or continue to drown in darkness?

Chapter 4: Back to Reality

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Previously

_"I still have some work need to be done. I will be at my office if you need me. It's the first door nearest to the stair, opposite to your room. Bye!"_

_After that she turns and head straight to her office. As for me, I don't feel like explore the house yet so I decided to take her advice and head back to rest. It's seemed she is right after I lay in bed for a few minutes, my eyelid start to feel heavy. After awhile, I drift off into the darkness again._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now...

'So it's just a dream?' I thought as I get out of my bed. I turn to look at my phone to check the time. It's 6am, just in time to prepare for school.

"Kathleen! Time to wa... oh! Since you have wake up, quickly go change. Do you want breakfast?" Mom asks as she walks past my room, ready to wake my brother up.

"Sure, since I still have some time left." I reply her and walk to the bathroom to wash up and change.

After I change into my uniform I go check whether my brother really got wake up and not go back to sleep again.

'HA! I was right, he still sleeping. Oh well then time for me to use my method! Heehee...'

"Kelvin! Wake up!" I yelled as I grab his feet to tickle him.

"Arrrggghh... STOP! I'm awake! Not funny sis, why can't you use normal method to wake me up?" Kelvin quickly pulls his leg out of my reach and sits up to face me.

"Well it is much easier this way, since you always will continue sleeping unless I take some action. Anyway you better hurry up if you still want to eat breakfast." I walk out of his room and make my way down to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Auntie!" I heard my annoying...good friend's voice while walking down the stair. I walk into the kitchen to see two of my friends waiting and mom busy cooking. The first to notice me is Keiko and then her cousin Hiroki.

"Good morning Kat, I glad that you are ready. Is Kel still sleeping?" Keiko ask while Hiroki already sitting down eating. Hiroki had a big appetite; he has eaten breakfast early on, but when mom offer he still eats.

"Nope, I just wake him up. He will be down in a minute." I replied and start eating my food. Halfway through eating, Kelvin arrives in the kitchen and joins us.

"I think we better hurry or brainy will start nagging." Keiko helps grab my bag while I quickly put on my shoes. Hiroki and Kelvin quickly finish their food and get ready to leave.

"Bye Mom/Auntie!" we shouted as we quickly leave the house.

"What took you guys so long? I had been waiting for the past hour!" Brainy say as he saw us running toward him. Brainy is standing just beside the car, looking angry at us. Almost every day brainy and his house driver/butler will come and pick us up to school.

"Sorry for the delay, they all were eating breakfast." Keiko answers him as we all get into the car.

"WHAT! You know I'm outside waiting and yet you still have the time to eat breakfast! I haven't even eaten and you! Hiroki, I thought you already eaten! Beside I thought you two usually skip breakfast one since always wake up late! " Brainy start his err... Complain to us.

"I wake up early cannot ah! Beside I doubt that Kelvin will skip breakfast even if he wakes up late. Beside it's you the one that didn't want to come in, saying that will be waiting in the car." I said as I saw Keiko already ignoring us, looking at her phone. While Hiroki says that he is still not full and how could he refuse such a good offer.

"That not the point! The point is I nice enough to give you all ride to school and you shouldn't make me wait for so long. Don't you all should feel sorry about it?" Brainy argue back at us.

"Nope!" we all answer back at the same time.

"Why you! Erg... isn't you all fe..." Brainy words were cut off by Keiko.

"Beside you are the one who offer the ride, when you decline my offer." Keiko says while checking something on her phone again.

"That is because I rather fetch you all then you and Hiroki break into my house and drag me out to your car!"

"Well... you were taking your own sweet time so we had no choice. We are running out of time since from your house to Kat's and Kel's house had quite a distance." Keiko reply, finally leave her sight from the phone to face brainy.

"That is why I say I want to go to school alone! Why can't you all listen to what I say, I don't wa..."

Brainy words were once again cut off...

"Oh stop your whining, now we are just doing fine right? By the way Keiko can show me your math paper the one teacher give?" I ask as I looking through my math paper, oh how I hate math!

"Oh! Sure, here you go!" Keiko takes the paper from her bag and passes to me.

"Thanks!"

"What! Keiko you can't just let Kathleen copy your homework! Let her do by herself or she will never learn!" Brainy shouted while trying to take the paper from me.

"Hey, hand off! I know how to do is just that I forgot only now then remember." I hit his hand; prevent the paper from taking away.

"But there's still got time left for you to do it yourself!" Brainy argue but didn't try to take the paper, maybe don't want to be hit again.

"Ya... but I'm lazy to think la. Early in the morning, my brain still sleeping." I stare at the paper, busy copying.

"But still, you can't just..."

"Aiyo, Brainy don't be such a block-headed la." Kelvin says as he tries to take his laptop.

"But still... Hey! What do you think you are doing, and my name is not brainy! My name is Tosh…" Brainy words cut off while he grabs his laptop away from Kelvin.

"I just want to play some game only. Don't be stingy la! Who care about your name, so difficult to remember. This nickname not bad what, it suit you perfectly!" Kelvin replies as he takes out his psp to play since he can't have the laptop.

"You shouldn't change people name, especially this kind of ridiculous one. Beside how many times must I repeat then you will listen? This laptop is very important; I had too much things store in it. No way am I going to lend you just so you can play your stupid games!"

"Brainy, games are not stupid! Some of them are actually quite hard to play!" Hiroki exclaimed as he finally speak up.

"That is because you hardly use your brain; only know to use muscle only. Anyway I don't feel like continue this topic anymore." Brainy say as he start to go back reading his book.

"Okay, all done! Thanks Keiko!" I return the paper back to her, she mumble 'no problem' before go back looking at her phone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The car finally reach the school gate, we all get off and walk toward the car park lot to assemble. The car park lot was as usual filling with students. All settle down quietly read books or do others stuffs. It's a big open space for students to settle here, we call it parade square. Behind is where the teacher park their cars while the front we can see our canteen. We can still see student run into the front building to buy some food from the stall. We split up to go sit down with our class. Kelvin and Brainy are both in secondary two, express class. While me, Keiko and Hiroki are in secondary four, also in express class. Our class is at the furthest left side. Since we are in the final years and also our class number is the last: 4E9

We go to our usual place to sit down, even thought teacher always call us to sit according to index number but nobody really listen. Two lines were form; one is all boys while the others are girl. We move to the front of the line, since hardly got anyone want to sit in front. But we don't mind since we use to talk to the teacher and help them.

"Good morning, Ganga." I greet my best friend, Gangadevi whose race is India. I was sitting at the front of the line follow by Ganga, shi Jie, Jemina, Yi Tian, Yu Ting, Keiko and others girls in my class. Hiroki sits just beside Keiko, chatting with others.

"Good morning, did you finish your homework?" Ganga questions me as she knows I always forget one.

"Don't worry, all done." I reply while taking out my book to read.

Ding Dong~ the school bell had rang indicate that the gate shall close and reading time is over. Students all stand up to sing National song and taking pledge. Then we sit down again, waiting for the teacher in charge to release us for class. We listen to what the teacher on mic had to say; watch as class by class is being dismiss. Our front teacher, Mr. Wong takes us back to class and start our lesson. The left side building of the school is what we student likes to call new block, since it is only build just a few years ago. Our classroom is at new block level 4, just beside the staircase, near the parade square.

We went into the class and go to our respectively seat to settle down for lesson. Our seat was divided into 7 columns. Out of the 7 columns, 5 columns had 6 rows, only the last 2 columns had 5 rows as the teacher desk is in front of it. My seat was located at the last row, right side of the classroom, just beside the backdoor. Mr Wong teach us physic but most of the time, we don't understand what he say. Physic and math is my worst subjects, I bet only Brainy like them. I start to tune out what Mr Wong say since I really don't understand a things he teach. I think I go home to study better.

After physic, does the dreadful 3 period of math lesson come and haunt us; Mdm chuang is HOD of math which is one of the reasons makes us dislike her. We use to like her but ever since she become the HOD, she start to care more about the students with better result and chose to ignore the failing one. She not only changes her attitude from being nice and caring for the student's welfare to very strict and unreasonable, but also demands we go for her lesson when supposedly it should other teacher one. Today was no different, she still scold us for not understanding her teaching. I thought it was her duty as a teacher to make sure we understand and repeat till we get it, not just blame us. We will not really make much progress if she still continues this way.

Next is history, one of my favourite, too bad only have one period but after that is the best period of the day: Recess!

Recess divided into 3 different timing for different level. The first to go is Secondary 1 and 2. Next are secondary 3, they so good have the entire canteen for themselves. Lastly is secondary 4 and 5. I and my friends split into two groups, one go buy food, and another go reserve seat. Since the canteen crowded with students, it seem like there is always not enough seat.

During recess there will be perfect guarding the building gate, not allowing students to pass through. As the school don't want the students to wander around the class in case when stuff went missing or stolen, it will be difficult to handle.

The bell rung and students once again go back to class for another lesson. We all spilt up since its Mother Tongue lesson time. I, Keiko, Hiroki and Jemina went to Chinese B class. Shi Jie went to Chinese A class, while Yu Ting and Yi Tian go to the Chinese C class. Ganga goes to her Indian class. Keiko and Hiroki are Japanese but they want to fit in Singapore so thought of learning one of the main languages here. Since in Singapore, most of the people's race is Chinese so they chose to learn this. I actually can go A class but chose not as I think go there will be stress, due to that I can slack at here.

There are different Chinese Dialect group in Singapore**; **I am Hokkien as my father is also one, as we tend to follow the root of our father. I think I had one sixth of the Japanese blood since my great-grandfather was Japanese. But during World War II, he went missing so my great-grandmother remarried to a Chinese man and had child later. But my grandparent is the child of the first husband so even thought he becomes Chinese, he still had the blood of the Japanese. Maybe that is the reason why I find loving Japan and learning their language is so easy that English.

I start to dose off since I already easily finish the work. The teacher let us do whatever we want as long as we had done finish what he wants us to do. I no longer can hear the noise in class and drift off into the familiar darkness...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: This chapter is actually based on my life, so everything is true expect for the three characters: Keiko, Hiroki and Brainy! This three is come from my dream, so that make them my dream friends haha XD Brainy in the end didn't get to revealed his name. Well too bad then, have to wait for the next time. He reminds me of the Smurf name Brainy too! It seems to me that my chapter are getting longer which is good news! Thanks for reading, hope u enjoy! Pls review!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 5: Dinner Time!

"_Welcome back master, you are just in time for dinner."_

"_Why the hell are there so many people?"_

"_They are all member of this house."_

"_You got to be kidding me!"_


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner Time! Introduction?

Author: KuronekoX1304

Title: Travel between two World

Full Summary: There's a world out there, where lies all the things beyond people understanding. Reality and Virtual are two worlds interconnected; only known to a few. A girl from Reality, who was brought to the Virtual by an unknown woman wearing a black cloak and calling her master? The girl who face too much yet little at the same time had taken her first step toward it. What will lies ahead of her, which world to choice? Will she find her peace or continue to drown in darkness?

Chapter 5: Dinner Time! Introduction?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Previously

_I start to dose off since I already easily finish the work. The teacher let us do whatever we want as long as we had done finish what he wants us to do. I no longer can hear the noise in class and drift off into the familiar darkness..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now...

'I fell asleep again in Chinese lesson, wait... where am I?' I woke up once again in what to appear seem so familiar room, look around and instant recognize this room. This is where I first woke up from when I arrive at the virtual world.

'So this is not a dream after all...' Thought I still had doubt as this is not the first time I had a continuation of the dream.

I get off the bed to check the time as it seems that the time between two worlds are quite different. The alarm clock at the nightstand indicates that now is 7pm, quite early for me to have dinner. I suddenly hear some noise and footstep outside of the room, sound like there are people running outside. I walk out of the room, just in time to see her leaving her office room. She look half-dead to me, is she that busy? The moment she saw me, her face lit up.

"Well hello master, did you have a good rest?" She asks but her tone sound like mocking me.

"Don't act as if you don't know, there is no way I can rest in my world."

"True, I guess... it's dinner time already, why don't we go eat first and also introduce others to you?" She didn't wait for a reply and start to walk down the stair toward dining table.

I quietly follow her and realize she was right as I can see a group of people in the dining room and soon the table was filling up. I really start to doubt this family is blood-related as some of them I hardly can see any similarly traits in them. They don't seem to notice as I stand behind my other me and due to the height different and her black cloak, I was blocked out of their view. Thought some of them seem more interested in the food that the surrounding.

"Dinner is ready~" Big Sis walk out of the kitchen, carry dishes of foods in her hand. While on her way to serve the foods to the table, she notices me.

"Why hello master, good to see you up, come and eat dinner." Big Sis put down the dishes on the table and returns to the kitchen.

"Huh? Who is master? What a weird name man?" A girl with brown hair, tie into a ponytail and black eyes look up from the table to see who this 'master' is.

"Baka Qi Mei, didn't I told you before about the person that look like that moron!" a guy with orange hair and red eyes reply to the girl with an annoying face.

"Oh... Hey! Who are you calling an idiot, you blockhead!" The girl shouted and shot up from her seat.

"What! Why you... I'm going to fucking kill you!" The guy shouted back angrily and starts to get up from his seat.

"Cut it out you two! Qi Mei stops your nonsense and sits down. You too Shiro, what did I say about your bad language? Beside I'm not a moron, quite the opposite actually. Master come and sit beside me" Another me say this as she settle down at the far end side of the table.

Both of them want to say some more but when saw the look another me is giving, they decided it's better to shut it and glare at each other while quietly sit back. I walk to where another me show my seat, she actually want me to sit at the head of the table. When I sit down, the noise and chattering had stop, everyone was looking at me! I start to feel uncomfortable with all those staring and the attention I suddenly get.

"Stop staring you all, it's quite rude. Don't worry master; they are just not use to see you here." Another me say to comfort me after notice my uneasiness.

"Shouldn't you be the one that sitting here, since you say you are the eldest in this house?"

"Oh no, I may be the eldest but you are my master!" she reply with a smiling face.

"..."

"Okay before we start eating first we had to introduce ourselves to master. Big Sis you go first." Big Sis just back from the kitchen to serve more dishes when another me call her.

"Hello again my name is Mitsuko but you can call me Big Sis like everyone else. I'm the same age as Kat only four month younger; we are cousin by the way."

"Wait! Who's Kat?" Big Sis starts her introduction when suddenly the girl who is I think call Qi Mei cut in.

"My name, you Moron!" another me reply with an annoy tone.

"What! But I thought your name is called the backstage manipulator or mastermind?"

"Of course not, if I'm really called the backstage manipulator then your name is also called Qi Mei la!"

"Then!"

"How about Big Sis name?"

"Big Sis la!"

"YOU BAKA! Didn't she just say her name just a moment ago?"

"Got meh?"

*Sigh* "Why do I had an idiot for a cousin?"

"We are cousin!" 'Qi Mei' had a shock on her face.

"Damn it! Can I kill you now?" Another me suddenly out of nowhere took out a sword, ready to kill...

"Gladly, I also want to kill her." Shiro gearing up his fist ready to beat her up.

"Ah! Sword! Don't come near me, you monster! Why you did you want to kill me for? I did nothing wrong! No fair, you two gang up on me!" 'Qi Mei' stood up and knocks off her seat, trying to back away from them.

"Who are you called a monster?" Another me seem to getting more and more piss off.

"Qi Mei you shouldn't be so rude and Kat you shouldn't be playing around with sword, it's dangerous! Shiro don't bully your sister." Big Sis lectures them, while serving more dishes? Just how much is she going to serve?

"Che" Shiro settle back to his seat, don't care about waiting anymore and start to eat.

"I'm not playing, I actually trying to kill that moron. Am I the only normal one in here?" another me shout out as she finally lose her cool.

"..." 'How can she say she's normal when she is carrying around a sword, trying to kill her cousin?' I thought as I watch this ridiculous conversation going on.

"You know what? Let's just forget that conversation and continue with our introduction. Master, as you can see, she's an idiot so just ignore her."

Another me was about to call another person when...

"Hey! I'm not idiot, my name is Qi Mei! Don't ignore me!" 'Qi Mei' yells as she also started to eat.

"Argh! Why don't we start with her first or else this will never end. She is my seventh cousin and is called Mio."

"Mio? Really, that's my name? Then what about Qi Mei?" Mio question as she try to remember her name.

Of course is your name! Qi Mei is just the nickname we been calling you since young, really how can you forget even your real name is beyond me?" another me rolled her eyes as she said. "Anyway on to the next one."

"Ni hao I'm Yu Long, her second cousin." A brown hair guy around in his twentieth with blue eyes says from almost at another far right side of the table.

"Hi, I'm Shi Long, her third cousin." A blonde guy with purple eyes, seated just beside Yu Long greets me with a big smile.

I look between the two of them, found that beside their different face expression, they almost look the same.

"Both Yu Long and Shi Long are twin." Another me supply the answer for my unspoken question.

"I'm Shiro, that mor… err Kat's fourth cousin. It's a great honor to finally meet you master." Shiro grab my hand as he look at me with a look of adore and respect.

"Err… yah me too." I took back my hand, thinking why the hell is he looking at me like that? Here am I thought that he is a guy with bad temper and attitude, after listening to the previous quarrel.

He was sitting at the left side of the table, just beside me, still having that look on his face.

I turn to my right just in time to see another me snicker; I raise an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged.

"Rin, Fifth cousin." A girl with green hair and blue eyes, seated across Yu Long spoke with a blank look on her face.

"Hello~ nice to meet you! I'm Yuurei, her sixth cousin, but I'm not a ghost. Rin and I are twin by the way." A girl with silver white hair and red eyes, raise her hand to wave at me. She is seated just beside Rin, across from Shi Long.

"I guess you already know mine, but you can call Qi Mei if you want. Hee hee…" Mio said with a big smile, showing her white teeth. She is seated just beside Shi Long and beside her there is another guy who look just like her, expect for the color different.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Hachiro, her eighth cousin and also Mio's twin. He greets me with a smile and I feel that he and Big Sis is more similar. Since both of them had golden hair and blue eyes, they also give me the same warm feeling.

"I thought you say this house got a lot of people live here, but so far I only see eight of them. They are all your cousins, just how many you have?" I turn to face her and wondering just how big this family is.

"There are but I thought that it's best for you to see the family members first before you see the rest so I kick them out just for today. I only have eight cousins, all from the same family and also the only family I have. Another me end her answer with a small smile but that didn't fool me to see the sadness in her eyes.

I sweat drop at her first sentence as how can she anyhow kick people out, don't she feel worry. Then after hearing the last part, I want to know the reason for the sadness but the look on her face prevents me from prying more. I had a feeling the story will not have good ending.

"In that case why they seat so far away from us, why not closer?" I look at beside another me and Shiro, the rest were seated at another far end of the table and in between there is a lot of empty seat.

I wonder even if there are others at here, won't be the family members all seated together better? Why separated so far away from each other?

"Well… it's quite hard to explain, we being doing this since the beginning. We seat according to the number order. Firstly Big Sis and me are the eldest so we get to seat on both side head of the table. Then the rest will chose which side to seat, Shiro is the only one who is seating with me. Starting, Yu Long will seat at the left side and then the next one will be at the right side. Their order is left, right, left right, while my side is from right first then left. But if it's twin then they get to seat together. Like example: Shi Long supposes to seat at the right side but he is Yu Long's twin so he seat beside him. Also it's just downright creepy to let the twins face each other; imagine there is a person who look just like you and its seating just opposite."

"But why your side the order is different?"

"I just want to have the mirror effect and also I seat at your right side is not only I am the eldest but because I'm your right-hand man! Get it, right-hand man seat at right side! Hahaha…"

While she laugh the rest just go alone with it and I just can't bring myself to laugh, not even bother to fake it.

'How can she be another me when she is so different from me?' I can't help but to think somewhere above there's got to be someone trying to play a joke on me.

"Wow… I never give a thought about how the seating is; I just know that you're at dark side while this is bright side." Mio still continue to eat even when talking.

"Crap I say, that was meant to be a joke, not for you to really believe and how many times must I say no talking while you had food in your mouth. Beside I think you're not so much of a bright person yourself!" another me feel like her anger is rising again and so is her killing urge.

"Who say so; I get full mark for my paper and I always do that what! Its call multitasks and beside I think the name fit perfectly."

"Che, only during exam time then use your brain, the rest of the time it's just only for decoration purpose only! It's not polite to talk with your mouth full and do you even listen to what I had said?"

"Where got, I always use it. I got listen but what's the point since I hardly see any polite people in this house anyway."

"I think you just have a death wish!" again out of nowhere she pulls out her sword and try to attack Mio.

"What! Calm down, we can always talk this over nicely." Mio get out of her seat, ready to run off.

"I sick and tired of talking reason to a moron who just won't stop eating!" she pointing toward Mio who currently is still eating even with all this happen.

"But I'm still hungry and now is dinner time. What do you expect me to do? Dancing?"

"Oooh, I will make sure you dance to hell!" grab tight her sword as she charge forward toward Mio.

'Is she seriously going to kill her?' I watch in silence as the fight unfolds. Mio running while eating at the same time. 'I can't believe she still can eat when her own life is in danger.'

Another me quickly catch up and when she swings her sword down to cut Mio…

"How many times have I said don't play with sword, it's dangerous. You know, Qi Mei had sword phobia." Big Sis appears with a sword to block the attack. She still have smile on her face, but it doesn't feel warm, more like icy cold.

"Drop the fake smile and you have the face to said, I wonder who's the one give it to her."

"?" Big Sis have a question mark above her head, seem like she have no idea what another me trying to tell.

"…" It seems to me that everyone knows what both of them are talking about and since when Big Sis take out her sword? 'Does everybody in this house have sword?' I have more and more questions piled up in my mind.

*sigh* "Still clueless as usual I see, fine then I'm leaving." Another me keep back her sword and start to walk toward the grand stair.

"Kat, what about dinner?" Big Sis does the same with her sword and walk to the table to get the empty dishes.

"I lost my appetite; I just only need my wine. I will be fine in my room, good night." Another me say as she walks up the stair toward her room which is also her office.

"Now what?" I finally spoken and feel a bit awkward as everyone attention was return to me again.

"EAT!" Mio shouted at she run back to her seat but then she suddenly froze. She turns and saw another me was getting her a hard glare. If it can kill, she's already dead many times.

Another me was standing at the corridor near the stair. After seeing Mio stare back in fear, she continues her walk and we all watch as she disappears into the corridor.

"Qi Mei, you really have to be careful." Yuurei warn Mio as everyone goes back eating.

"I try." Mio return to her seat, still have the chill and everything seem back to normal, all quietly having their dinner.

After dinner, everyone go separate way to do their stuff and as for me, I decide that it's best to return to bed and see if I can go back to reality. Lying on the bed, I recall everything that have happen since I woke up here. It's still feeling unreal for me, hard to believe. I try to absorb all the information into my head, hoping that I won't forget as I always had a hard time remember people name. It nearly took me months to finally remember all my classmates name and how it spell.

I close my eyes and after a while I hear noise. I hear someone calling my name and realize I was back in my Chinese classroom.

"What?" I get up from my position and face the person.

"I can't believe you sleep throughout the whole period, are you that tired?" Keiko carries her bag to stand beside me, Hiroki was at another side.

"Not really, but I don't think I really got rest." I reply and quickly pack up my stuff. We leave the class and went for the next lesson: social studies.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

AN: wow my chapter is slowly getting longer. I had a hard time writing this chapter, especially the characters. I can't believe it is just only a small part of what I going to introduce in the near future. I start to wonder can I really continue this story like how I plan. It's easy to just imagine than write it out sia, so tiring. But I will try my best and see how far I can make it. Sorry for the grammar and mistake you might find. I already check many time so forgive me . Pls review! Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 6: Other side of my life

"_Hellooo~ Kat, back to earth please. Don't be stupefied, we still have plan to make." Keiko grab by my hand and dash down the stair._

"_Plan, since when? I hope you didn't anyhow help us decide to go on trip to somewhere like example your house or __**shopping**__." I bitterly say the last word since by now she should know how I hate that._

"_What? Of course not, I just go shop yesterday only. It take a while before new items arrives, although if you don't mind we can always fly to Paris for more since tomorrow holiday start." She looks hopeful at me, waiting for me to say yes._

"_Dream on, I don't want to go Paris, it's not even on my list." I take back my hand and walk ahead toward the canteen._

"_Why not, Paris is where all girls dream of going." Keiko quickly catches up with me and we can see no far away, Hiroki was seating at the front of the canteen eating._

"_I rather go Japan; at least I can buy anime and maybe attend the anime festival." I start to plan in my mind of the trip to there._

"_Ooh, maybe you all can stay at my house during that period. Hey Hiroki, why go off without telling?" Keiko and I seated at his front and decide to wait for him._


	6. Chapter 6 Other Side of My Life

Author: KuronekoX1304

Title: Travel between two World

Full Summary: There's a world out there, where lies all the things beyond people understanding. Reality and Virtual are two worlds interconnected; only known to a few. A girl from Reality, who was brought to the Virtual by an unknown woman wearing a black cloak and calling her master? The girl who face too much yet little at the same time had taken her first step toward it. What will lies ahead of her, which world to choice? Will she find her peace or continue to drown in darkness?

Chapter 6: Other side of my life

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Previously

_I close my eyes and after a while I hear noise. I hear someone calling my name and realize I was back in my Chinese classroom._

"_What?" I get up from my position and face the person._

"_I can't believe you sleep throughout the whole period, are you that tired?" Keiko carries her bag to stand beside me, Hiroki was at another side._

"_Not really, but I don't think I really got rest." I reply and quickly pack up my stuff. We leave the class and went for the next lesson: social studies._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now…

Ding~ Dong~ Ding~… the last bell had rung, indicated the class is over.

"Yes, finally over…" I stretch out my body from the stiff position of remaining the same for the past hour.

"Yap, so Kat later you have anything on?" Keiko walks toward me with her bag ready.

"Nope, let's go find Kelvin and brainy then. Wait… where's Hiroki?" I look around in the class but can't even find his shadow.

"Hmm… maybe he went out find food; since from just now he can't stop complain how hungry he is." She walks out of the class; looking at down stair to check.

"…"

'He remind of someone in the Virtual world…' I start to lost in my thought as I recall my stay in that world.

"Hellooo~ Kat, back to earth please. Don't be stupefied, we still have plan to make." Keiko grab by my hand and dash down the stair.

"Plan, since when? I hope you didn't anyhow help us decide to go on trip to somewhere like example your house or **shopping**." I bitterly say the last word since by now she should know how I hate that.

"What? Of course not, I just go shop yesterday only. It take a while before new items arrives, although if you don't mind we can always fly to Paris for more since tomorrow holiday start." She looks hopeful at me, waiting for me to say yes.

"Dream on, I don't want to go Paris, it's not even on my list." I take back my hand and walk ahead toward the canteen.

"Why not, Paris is where all girls dream of going." Keiko quickly catches up with me and we can see no far away, Hiroki was seating at the front of the canteen eating.

"I rather go Japan; at least I can buy anime and maybe attend the anime festival." I start to plan in my mind of the trip to there.

"Oooh, maybe you all can stay at my house during that period. Hey Hiroki, why go off without telling?" Keiko and I seated at his front and decide to wait for him.

"I was hungry and I got inform you when leaving the class, maybe you didn't hear it?" Hiroki finish his meal first before replying her.

"Maybe… anyway you don't have any plan for holiday right?" Keiko talks to him while I use my phone to text Kelvin and Brainy to meet us at canteen.

"No, why asking?"

"I was planning for us to go on trip, though I still haven't decided whether overseas or not. What do you think?"

"I'm okay with it, its fine for me to go anywhere as long as it is fun."

"That didn't really help much…"

"When Brainy and Kel come, you can ask them."

"Alright, I will."

"Speaking of the devil, the devil shall come. Both of you look who have just arrive." I interrupt their conversation to look at another side of the canteen.

They follow where I was looking and saw Brainy and Kelvin both walking toward us.

"Hello, you two sure are slow, Hiroki already eat finish." I say as I and Keiko get up while Hiroki put away the dish.

"Don't blame us for the teacher release late." Kelvin replies as we all walk out of the canteen toward the gate.

"So later we do what?" Hiroki question as we wait at the bus stop.

"The usual I guess, hang out at Brainy's house." I say as I and Kelvin wait for the bus to come while the rest wait for their driver to pick them up.

"What! Not again, why you guys always like to come to my house?" Brainy start his complain again…

"Well… because you don't want go to me and Hiroki's house and while Kat and Kel's house got other people at home, we don't want to bother them so there is only left with your house."

"But… *sigh* fine then." Brainy can't think of anything to retort, have no choice but to give in.

A tropical sea metallic Toyota Corolla and a dove grey Noble M600 stop just beside the bus stop near us.

"Bye, see you later." Hiroki say and together with Keiko get into the grey car while Brainy also get into his blue car. I will never get it the topic about cars. It make no different to me, whether what model it is. I know Keiko buy that is because it's popular and why I know what that both cars is, is due to the fact that Brainy keep on telling till I remember.

'But seriously, he got quite a number of cars and how am I supposed to know it all.'

"By the way Kat, when you and Kel ready to leave home, inform me and I will go pick you up." Keiko said this before call her driver to drive away.

"Okay, bye!" After awhile they leave, our bus is here and we also on our way home to get ready for later.

Later that evening, we all already gather at Brainy's house.

Brainy's house is a mansion which was quite rare in Singapore; I guess his parents own the land. His parent occupant the right wing while Brainy stay at the left wing. The middle of the mansion is usually where they together spend their time at and receive their guests.

Brainy had his own base built in the underground, under the left wing but he do some change after we came and like to stay overnight at his house.

He let us chose and decorate our own room. He spends most of his time in the base and won't let us go in. But we still always manage to intrude so he has to keep changing password.

"What are you…Hacker? Why do you guys always know my password?" Brainy shouted at us when we once again come into the base.

"Easy, when you key in the password we stand far away from you and use a telescope to watch what you have key." Keiko explains the answer to Brainy.

"… Next time when I key the password must make sure no one see it…" Brainy was lost of words for a while before mutter to himself but we got hear it.

"Darn it, oh well we always can just look at his dairy for the password." Kel whisper to us but Brainy manage to hear it.

"WHAT! How could you do that! That is call invade other's privacy!" Brainy almost yell back at Kel while angrily stomp his leg.

"Not really, since I was by accident come across it while using your laptop. So what are we planning to do on holiday? Any great idea?" Kel decide to change the topic or it might go on forever.

"Damn it, you guys are not listening to me again. I got important things to do so don't bother me during holiday." Brainy go back to his computer and continue with his works.

"Well I feel like going on a trip since this last for one month. Any other suggestion or we stick to this? " I ask while hoping that they will agree with me.

"Sure, why not/I'm fine with anything/Yes, more shopping!/No way!" Kel usually agree with me and Hiroki just fine with everything. Keiko just want shopping and as for Brainy who cares!

"Overseas?"

"Okay/Do you even listening!" Three of them give the same answer while Brainy try to argue.

"Which country should we go then?" I ask while thinking of the question.

"Japan! /Paris/err…/America…" Kel and I shout the same answer while Keiko still wants to go Paris shopping. Hiroki couldn't decide and Brainy just only want to go his birth home.

"There are two votes for Japan so we shall go there then, any objection?" I ask as I pretend to look around when I actually don't really care.

"You all can stay at my home, it will be great!" even though she didn't get to go Paris, she still happy as she get to see her parents.

"I object!"

"Okay that settles, now we need to do some planning for the trip." I start to discuss with Kel and Keiko while Hiroki go play his games.

"Hey! Are you listening to what I just say! I object!" Brainy shout out his protest but it all fall deaf ear as we continue with our discussion. Soon he just gives up and goes back to his works grumbling.

We went out of the base for dinner but lucky Brainy's parents not at home so we don't need to walk all the way to the middle of the house.

After that we resume with our planning till almost Midnight before we went to our room for bed.

As I lay on the bed, I can't help but feel excited for unknown reasons. Maybe though I show displease about the new of another world exist, my heart still feel curious about what will be waiting for me. There are still too much things I don't know and I know the moment I wake up on that world, my life will never be the same…

Virtual world is the start of another life, identity, family and friends. It's no doubt that it now other side of my life.

'Hope that it will not disappoint me like this world…'

That was the last thought I have before I fall into deep sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Poor Brainy, no one is listening to him ^-^ so far the story is progress in a very slow pace since I can't update for a long time if I really pick up the pace. Which do you prefer? A much faster pace will due to longer chapter and then only update once in a few months? Or slow pace with shorter chapter but will update at least once per month? Pls review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks and enjoy reading!:D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 7: Holiday Trip!

_"Japan~ here we come!"_

_Stop shouting Hiroki! That's so embarrassing, people are looking at us."_

_"I'm so excited; it's been a while since I'm back at home and you guys are coming along too!"_

_"First stop I want to go to Akihabara buy some stuff."_

_"Sis, I also want, let's go together then."_

_"I'm fine with it."_

_"Otaku…"_

_"Hey Brainy I'm not, I just want to buy some books that all."_

_"You sure you are not obsessed with manga and anime?"_

_"…"_


	7. Chapter 7 Holiday Trip!

Title: Travel between two World

Full Summary: There's a world out there, where lies all the things beyond people understanding. Reality and Virtual are two worlds interconnected; only known to a few. A girl from Reality, who was brought to the Virtual by an unknown woman wearing a black cloak and calling her master? The girl who face too much yet little at the same time had taken her first step toward it. What will lies ahead of her, which world to choice? Will she find her peace or continue to drown in darkness?

Chapter 7: Holiday Trip!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Previously

_As I lay on the bed, I can't help but feel excited for unknown reasons. Maybe though I show displease about the new of another world exist, my heart still feel curious about what will be waiting for me. There are still too much things I don't know and I know the moment I wake up on that world, my life will never be the same…_

_Virtual world is the start of another life, identity, family and friends. It's no doubt that it now other side of my life._

'_Hope that it will not disappoint me like this world…'_

_That was the last thought I have before I fall into deep sleep._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now…

RRIINNGGG! Ring!

*smack*

*thud*

Zzzz…

Few minutes later…

"Oooh Kat~ are you up yet?"

I can hear someone walking into my room but I ignore and continue to sleep.

"Kat why is the alarm clock on the floor? Don't tell me it have leg of its own and please get up now."

"Leave me alone." I tug myself into the blanket while Keiko throws away the broken alarm clock.

"Nope, I think you better get up now if you still want your breakfast." I quickly get out of the bed the moment she said that.

After a quick wash up I follow Keiko to the dining place. When we get near the place, we already can hear some noise in there.

"Hiroki! Look at what has you done!" we from outside can clearly hear what Brainy was saying.

'What now, this time?'

I thought as this is not the first time Hiroki did something stupid and upset Brainy. But on the second thought Brainy is too easily anger.

"The newspaper is ruined!" We saw Brainy's hand holding the soaked newspaper and wave it at Hiroki.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Even though Hiroki's face was full of regret but from what we know from him, he more likely regret spilling the drinks since now he can't have it.

"As if, this is not the first time already and no, I'm not going to get it for you. Haven't you have enough? You have eaten twice of my share."

"But…" Hiroki then suddenly look at other's food.

"No, Hiroki that's mine!" I decide to step in and quickly rush to my seat to protect my breakfast from him.

"Hello sis/took you long enough, so you finally awake huh/Oh, hi Kat."

They all greet me and it seems Keiko already eaten breakfast, for she just seated beside me do nothing.

"See, I told you I can wake her up. By the way Brainy, the alarm clock in her room is broken."

"WHAT! No way, I go check!" Brainy quickly rush out of the dining place.

After a while…

"Keiko! How many times have I told you, the alarm clock may not be broken, just only the batteries have dropped out. Kat, I told you not to throw the clock!" Brainy show it Keiko that it's still working and was glaring at me.

"But that thing was trying to destroy my sleep and my hand just acts out on its own." I argue back and thinking this scene happen almost every time I sleepover that I already sick of explain it over and over again.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Keiko put one hand behind her head and sticks out her tongue.

*sigh* "never mind, so when are you guys leaving?" Brainy stop trying to read what is left of the newspaper and face us.

"But I though we are going holiday trip together?" Hiroki question it with a confuse look.

"Yes we are, later we are going to the airport." Keiko was happily telling how we are going to spend the days at there.

"Didn't I say there is no way I'm going, no matter what you do!" Brainy protest angrily and it seem that he plan to stay here.

Well, we see about that…

That late afternoon at Changi airport…

"Damn it! Did I say how much I hate you guys!" Brainy question us as we all queue up to check in.

"Even since we left the house, you just can't shut it." Kelvin says in annoy as we wait for our turn.

"That is because you **force** me to be here!" Brainy narrow his eyes and say the words in venom.

"We didn't use any force, you willingly go into the car."

"Kel, in case you forgot! You were the one threaten to erase my files in the laptop! That is called force too!" Brainy start to raise his voice.

"Whatever, now that you are here is what matter. How long is this queue taking? It seems not moving at all." I complain as I start to feel sleepy for waking up so early in the morning.

'Why can we book it at night? Still got so many….'

"Finally!" I exclaim when it was our turn.

"Japan~ here we come!"

Stop shouting Hiroki! That's so embarrassing, people are looking at us." Brainy shouted at Hiroki as we wander around before aboard the plane.

"I'm so excited; it's been a while since I'm back at home and you guys are coming along too!" Hiroki going into hype mode as he seem can't shut it and keep telling how great this trip will be.

"First stop I want to go to Akihabara buy some stuff." I interrupt Hiroki before he makes a scene.

"Sis, I also want, let's goes together then."

"I'm fine with it."

"Otaku…"

"Hey Brainy I'm not, I just want to buy some books that all."

"You sure you are not obsessed with those manga and anime?"

"…"

"Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"You again Hiroki, Just how much more food is enough for you!" While Brainy continue his yell at Hiroki, I look around for a place we can slack at.

'Phew~ lucky Hiroki cut in or else I have nothing to make a comeback. I am seriously not obsessed, just only like them, that's all!' That even to me also didn't sound convincing.

"Let's go starsbuck then I badly need my coffee and I'm sure they will have something for you guys to eat." Brainy inform us as he spot the café not too far away.

We quickly rush in to broad the plane as we overspend our time at the cafe. Keiko was plan to book first-class but since it is in a short notice so we end up in business class. The moment I drop down on my seat, I quickly wear my headset and prepare to sleep.

"Don't bother me unless is time to eat." I inform Keiko as she sit beside me reading her magazine.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Master~ hmm…It seem like you are on a trip. Interesting…" resting her head on one of her hand as she grin at me.<p>

'That sound like bad news, what is she up to?'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: wow time sure fly fast O.o it's been 3 months since I last update…

Sigh~ my poly started and been so busy with exam and assignments

Whenever got time, my test is near again gomen if I let u all wait too long and this chapter is a bit short T^T some more I been having writer block and still thinking whether should I rewrite it :/

Anyway hope you enjoy continue reading and if can review, thanks~ :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 8: Identity

"_What do you mean by not human?"_

"…"

"_What is your identity?"_

"_Depend, you mean the human side one or…"_


	8. Chapter 8 Identity

Title: Travel between two World

Full Summary: There's a world out there, where lies all the things beyond people understanding. Reality and Virtual are two worlds interconnected; only known to a few. A girl from Reality, who was brought to the Virtual by an unknown woman wearing a black cloak and calling her master? The girl who face too much yet little at the same time had taken her first step toward it. What will lies ahead of her, which world to choice? Will she find her peace or continue to drown in darkness?

Chapter 8: Identity

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Previously

"_Welcome back Master~ hmm…It seem like you are on a trip. Interesting…" resting her head on one of her hand as she grin at me._

'_That sound like bad news, what is she up to?!'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Now

I start to have some suspicion about another me as she sit at the dinner table, relaxingly drink her wine.

"Yes? You have anything to say since you keep staring at me." She still wears that black cloak though it didn't cover her head.

"Nothing much, just thinking and since when did you drink? I though you are another me, shouldn't you be the same as me?" I ask as I never drink alcohol cause is bad for health.

"Well firstly even though I am another you that doesn't mean we are totally the same. By now you should know that environment will change a person and since I need to social with others and also no matter how I drink will not affect my health, I actually quite like to drink, especially red wine~" I feel weird and did I hear or see wrong? It seems when she says about the last part, her voice and expression change during that moment.

"I see… wait, what do you mean by no matter how you drink?" I ask doubly as the heavy feeling I been having as I getting closer in knowing about this World increasing.

"Well~ the more simple term to put it is that I'm not human that why I can drink as much as I want." She grins at me as she gulps down the whole bottle of wine.

"What do you mean by not human?"

"…"

"What is your identity?"

"Depend, you mean the human side one or…" She left the question hanging but we both know.

"Just spit it out."

"Well this could take a while so take a seat first."

She indicated the seat next to her and still drinking the wine.

"Now then, I will try to explain as simple and straight forward for you. Are you ready?"

"…"

"I take as a yes then… I am a vampire."

…Silence…

"The hells are you saying! Stop joking around!" I yell after some moment later and feel that I being treated as a fool.

"No, what I said is true. If you can't accept this then I advises you to never come to this world again, since there are much more worse coming up." The smile is wiped away and replace with a serious face on her.

'Much more worse, how bad could it be?! Is she serious, a vampire! wait… why am I so work up for? Isn't this what I always want, a world with all the possibility.' I thought for a while before replying her.

"Go ahead; I will listen till the end. So you are a vampire?"

"Yup and not just any vampire, I am the vampire Queen, the ruler of the vampire World."

"What the…."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is just that I have a hard time picturing you as a ruler. I always don't like to be the leader, I try to avoid as much as possible."

"Riiiiight… but so far you didn't really success much do you, beside is not like I have a choice. After all, my sister is dead, I am the only child left and since I was the one rebuild the World, I have no choice but to heritage that throne."

"I though the ruler should be a king?"

"That is stereotyping my dear and guess only humans will think of such thing. The vampire World was created by my mother so the ruler can be female also. In my World, as long as you have what it takes then you can be; beside the king have gone missing." The way she say all this to me like a mother who try to explain some hard questions to the child with patience.

"So I take it that the rest of the family members in this house are also vampire?" I said this in doubt as I also have a hard time picturing 'Big Sis' or Hachiro as vampire.

'They are so bright to be a vampire… but then again never judge a person by its cover.'

"No, they are not only Shiro is. Just because they are my cousins doesn't mean they are also vampire, beside the family is quite a big mix."

"I see but does that mean you are a mix since you say about you being human?"

"No, I was born as a full-blood vampire. My mother and sister are also the same but we all have the ability to turn ourselves to human, maybe is cause of my grandma human blood is still somewhere run inside of us but is not dominant enough to show."

"You can turn into human!? That's impossible!"

"Sigh~ to you tells you the truth, in this World there's hardly thing that are impossible, beside isn't this is what you wish for, a World full of possibilities and unknown."

"But… how can that be true? There is no way wishes will come true…" I try to suppress the sadness in my tone but my face still gives it away.

"… Of course it is true because this World is created by you."

"What!? How?"

"By your own imagination~"

What the… you got to be joking." I start to get piss off if she keeps that up.

"Hey! I'm really speaking the truth, no kidding! It's just that it's quite hard to explain it all for you to understand." she quickly lifts both of her hand in front of herself in a defence position.

"Riiight….as if I will believe in that." I roll my eyes as this topic is getting crazy as it goes.

"Fine, deny all you can but sooner or later you still will accept it."

"Seriously…whether this is truth or just a joke, I don't really care, as long as I get to enjoy some fun and no trouble…why not? So even if this is a world full of monster, I don't mind it at all." I smirk at her as I think of all the fun I going to have while staying at here.

"Oh~ that's sound interesting~ Then I think the rest is more fun if you go find out on your own~ Right! Look at the time, I think is best for you to go back to bed, now is about time before Keiko

wake you up." She starts to push me toward the stair.

"Don't push, I can walk just fine. Wait a sec, how did you know Keiko going to wake me up and early on you know we are going on a trip without me telling!? Are you spying on us?" I turn to face her as I narrow my eyes.

"Well… Don't forget I am another you so what you know is also mean what I know as for why I know Keiko will call…hmm that is what I know and for you to find out~

'She still has the face to smile at me!' I glare at her and decided that is no use in arguing with her.

"… Now I really start to doubt are you truly another me…" after then I return to the room and rest.

* * *

><p>"Kat! Wake up~ Time for dinner~" I hear Keiko's voice and can feel her shaking me as I start to wake up from the darkness.<p>

"Ya…I hear you…stop shaking or I will feel dizzy…" I respond as I rub my eyes to see the flight attendant push the trolley toward us. After asking our choice of food, give the tray to us and continue to serve others.

"How long more before we reach?" I ask as I plan to stay awake.

"I think few more hours can reach Tokyo."

"Okay, aren't you going to sleep?" I question her as it's better to take some nap on the plane or else later will be very tired.

"Nahhh, don't worry I use to this already so I won't get tired so easy. Beside after we reach there, we going to check in at the nearby hotel to spend the night before moving on." She continues to read her fashion magazine.

I turn to check on the boys and to see that Kel is still sleeping, Brainy doing his work on his laptop while Hiroki is still eating.

I decided to spend the next few hours watching the movie that the plane is showing.

* * *

><p>"Everyone please return to your seat, fasten your seat belt and turn off all electronic devices. We will be reaching Tokyo in twenty minute time." The pilot says over the intercom. The flight attendants start to go around making sure all return to their seat and fasten the seat belt.<p>

Keiko put away her magazine and I stop listening to my songs. I saw Brainy close his laptop and Hiroki is trying to wake Kel up.

'He sure sleeps a lot…'

I was seated at the window side so I turn to take a look and it's all in pitch darkness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent to Tokyo, where the current weather is a bit windy, and we will be in the gate in about five minutes and we want to thank you for flying with us today."

We all hear what the pilot say and some of the passengers even turn to look from the window, but since is night time so hardly can see much. After the plane landed and arrive at the gate, everyone start to take their belonging and prepare to leave. We are now at Haneda Airport and we quickly go to baggage claim area to collect our luggage. We didn't stay to look around at the shopping area since Keiko say that we will have time to do that when we are leaving and that the things here is expensive, not worth it.

We leave the airport and take taxi to go to the hotel that we had decided on when we were at Brainy's house doing the trip plan. Keiko is the one that handed all the talking since Kel and my Japanese is not that fluent and Brainy don't want to talk while Hiroki don't even know what the plan is about.

Soon, we reach the hotel and Brainy have first help us booked the rooms so we can quickly check in. The boys will be sharing one room while Keiko and I stay in another room, just beside to them. It's already middle of the night, we all prepare for bed. When I close my eyes and began to slumber, I was hoping that I can really get to rest and not just going to Virtual World. If this keep up, even though my body really got rest but I will still feel mentally tired.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Yes! This chapter is longer and get to complete within the month :3 Finally her identity is being reveal and soon things will become even more interesting~ Haha seem like she didn't get much 'rest' when keep going to Virtual World XD Anyway hope you enjoy continue reading and if can review, thanks~ :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Preview

Chapter 9: First day-Tokyo

"_Today we will go around Tokyo for sightseeing and I will be your tour guide!"_

"_You sure? Later only bring us to shopping places only."_

"_Our last stop will be the Tokyo tower. The night view at there is the best!"_

"_I don't mind as long as is not going to boring places like museum or something." _

"_Hey! It's not boring; its call gaining more knowledge and knowing the history."_

"_Boring~ come on, let's go."_


End file.
